Before The Cullens:Alice's story
by December-eighth
Summary: how did Alice Cullen come to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story so I hope you like it! **

**P.S. i do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter One: First Vision

**_APOV_** I, Mary Alice Brandon, am four years of age and today I woke up on the day of my birthday, from a fun dream. For my birthday I got a brand new dolly, and I played with her all day, feeding her and dressing her.

I got up and Ms. Emily helped me get dressed so I could go out and play. I started to run outside, when my Mother called out and said," Mary, please come to the kitchen before you go outside!" I ran into the kitchen and found a beautifully wrapped box on the table. She said," Go ahead, it is for you." As I was unwrapping it she yelled out," Happy Birthday!" once she knew I saw what it was.

The doll had pretty, long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she wore a pretty green dress and a little bracelet with Anne inscribed on it, just like the one in my dream last night.

I told my mother," Oh I love her! She is just like the one I dreamed of last night!"

I watched as a horrified expression grew onto my mother's face, she had known that I had never seen a doll like this before.

She told me," That's good honey, I hope you like her. I have to go into town today, so Ms. Emily will help you if you need anything.

I played with Anne all day long, and that night Ms. Emily tucked her into bed with me. Later on after I had been sleeping a while, I heard the clip-clopping of horse's hooves.

"In there!" yelled a man I did not recognize.

They knocked loudly on the door and when my father answered it the men came barging in asking my father where I was. My father told the along with many questions, as they came into my room and carried me outside, in my nightgown no less. My father kept asking the same question," where are you taking her?"

They answered in an unemotional voice," The Asylum."

"What? But, why?" asked my father

"Ask your wife, she came in this afternoon telling us her daughter was seeing things." A different man said.

My mother cried as they put me in the back of the carriage and too me away to the Asylum. The whole ride I was terrified of what was going to happen.

Once we got there they took me inside and put me in a room, I couldn't see anything, and just told me to go to sleep, their treatments will star in the morning

**A/N please review, i would love to hear your critique**


	2. Chapter 2 the change

A/N i am sorry for not updating sooner, it honestly just slipped my mind for a while on to the story then, i am sorry if there are any inconsistencies, i am trying my hardest. and also i am not exactly sure what happens in an asylum so bear with me

*14 years later APOV 14 year of pain, suffering because my so called mother couldn't handle it if her daughter was a little different. Well that may be an understatement,  
>I see visionsdreams of the future. Yes i know, crazy right? Well i am NOT!  
>As usual the same man wearing the same uniform takes me to the same treatments the happen all the time. The odd thing about this man is that he is unhumanly beautiful, with butterscotch eyes and skin cold as ice, ya everything is supposed to be cold here but even for an asylum he is cold. They never say their names you either call the Sir, Mister, Ma'am or Madam, nothing else. Walking to my immenent torture with my cropped short dark brown, almost black, hair and dainty limbs down the cold hallway, i think of the last thing before I was thrown quite literally into this place. The beatiful doll, the sun shining on my face as I played outside it seem so crazy after all my years here. They did't expect me to live this long here but i am stronger than I look. I am strapped down to the chair as usual as they do the same things they do every day. The beautiful man almost looks guilty as he watches the docters put me through this pain. They do a diagnoses every month but never find anything different, I wonder if I could lie to them and get out of here? No, they would punish me for that, they always figure out somehow when i am lying. Ok treatment over, I am practically numb from all of this. I walk back to the room and the doctor took a different route than usual, this one goes by a window,<br>it is nothing special, it helps me get through everything now and then, but as i walk past the window, i am not allowed to slow down or else they will get susspicious, there is another beauiful man outside, with blond-ish brown hair tied back. But the truly frightening thing is as he breathes in i already terrifying blood red eyes go black with hunger. It is then i have this strange feeling of safety here, though it doesnt last long as i am locked back in my room again. I sit, wait, do nothing, and as i am about to fall aslepp, my own safe haven the door to my "room" or really my broom closet files open and the man with the changing eyes comes in, and stalks toward me. But before anything could happen my Doctor comes in and fights him away, hold him off and pushes him through a wall! The doctor comes back to me, grabs my hair pulls my head back and says into my ear," i am sorry." those three word freak me out more than you would think but i dont have too long to worry because I felt teeth on my neck, ad then they are gone and replaced by pain I cannto describe running through my veins. Then, i faint.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Forever

_A/N hey sorry it has been a while, a lot of traveling has been done for the holidays. Thanks for the reviews! _

_And to heart-vampiers88 I would like to say I am only 13 therefore I will make some mistakes, and also I just got Microsoft downloaded to the computer I am using so there should be fewer grammatical errors. On with the story then!_

_This chapter was inspired by Never Give In by the Black Veil Brides_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. And if I forget the disclaimer for other chapters refer back to this chapter._

**APOV**

I awoke from the seemingly endless darkness to more darkness, but I could still see everything, as if my eyesight had gotten better. All around me I saw dull gray rocks, everywhere. I suspected I was in a cave of sorts somewhere. I stood up something that appeared to be too fast to be normal, it was as if I decided to do something conscious or not and it happened instantaneously.

After a few seconds of marveling at the speed at which I am able to think, act , and register my surroundings I was sucked into another world, like I was still standing in the cave, but something appeared, something that should not have been there.

I saw myself with a red eyed man in a diner in Philadelphia, the man I instantly knew I was meant to be with this man, whether I knew him or not. The vision continued to show me and the man, who I found to be named Jasper in a house with gold-eyed family in a town called Forks, in Washington. The family, names: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward, were there wondering how I knew of them and me explaining myself to them. About how I knew of them why I came and brought Jasper so on and so forth.

I also saw how they hunted animal, drank the blood from them, to resemble some sort of normalcy that they felt they needed to stay in the public eye. And then the vision ended.

I decided the burn that was too much to bear now and headed off to find some blood to drink- animal, of course,- and after I felt I had drank enough. I decided to then start on my journey to Philadelphia to find my love and start our life together, along with the Cullens.

After I arrived there and stole some clothes that seemed to fit well enough. And headed to the diner that I saw him in. and waited, I guess it seemed suspicious to the others, so I ordered some water, and told them I was waiting on a friend.

Thirty minutes later he walked in and everything changed in my mind. He is my world and forever will be. I pranced up to him slow enough to seem normal to everyone in the small diner.

"You kept me waiting long enough." I told him in a flirtatious manner.

He bowed his head and said, "I am sorry ma'am."

I introduced myself and told him how we were mates, and he believed me, no hint of doubt came from him as I told him of the family we will be in. the fact that he believed me so easily added on to my already seemingly endless love of him.

He told me of his history and I was saddened that my mate had to go through that terrible life, but glad that he was here with me now and forever more.

Then we started on our journey to forever.

_A/N Hoped you like it, if not review and I will try to accommodate your ideas. I am not finished yet, one more chapter, and then I will start a new story, if you have any suggestions for the new story do NOT hesitate to clue me in, I haven't a clue of what it is gonna be about so….. HELP! _

_Please review, and yes I am desperate for any instructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Family

A.N. Hey yall, sorry it took so long to get it to you. Let's just say we had some major technological problems. On to the final chapter of the short story.

APOV

As my newly found Mate and I journeyed to our new lives I was hit with another vision. This one showed that we will not meet our soon to be family until the year 1950. It seemed such a long time away but I knew it would pass shortly. As I was released from my vision I saw Jasper looking at me with worry, still not used to my visions.

We wonder the United States of America for 20 more years before we were able to meet the Cullens. We were to meet them in a town by the name of McCall, Idaho. I told Jasper of this and we ran to the place where we were to meet them. A few hours later we arrived at the front door of a beautiful house. It was dark brown Victorian style home and it was very large.

We arrived at the door as a tall blonde man in an expansive suit, came to the door. I greeted him as politely as I could and knew that he would not see us as harm, I made Jasper and I keep to the "vegetarian" diet as best I could.

"Hello, I apologize for being so forward, but who are you?" Carlisle asked with a curious look on his face.

Jasper stepped in, not wanting any danger to come to me if I upset our soon to be father-like figure, and said, "My apologies sir, I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my mate Alice, we mean no harm and would like to know if you would mind accepting us into your home."

I never knew Jasper to be quite this intimidated by a man he could take out quite easily.

A woman with caramel- colored hair came up behind Carlisle to ask who was at the door. Carlisle looked at the woman I knew to be his mate with a questioning look on his face, for he knew that Esme had heard every word. Esme looked at us with a compassionate smile and invited us into her lovely home, as I told her it was.

I retold Esme as a formality what Jasper I told Carlisle and she welcomed us with open arms, able to tell that we would not harm her or her family be simply seeing our stances and the look in our eyes.

I decided to come out bluntly and asked, "Which room is ours?"

She said whichever one I wanted and I looked into the future and saw that the one on the third floor had the biggest closet and the best view, for Jasper's sake.

I saw it belonged to Edward, who was on a hunting trip along with Emmet and Rosalie. So I decided to joke around with Edward, and brought in Carlisle and Esme on it. They had no qualms with it as long as we gave it back to him after the joke wore thin. I agreed and had Jasper help me move all of Edwards's things to the garage.

The next day I heard them coming home and knew that they would be coming in through the garage, as I saw yesterday. Jasper stood in front of me, not willing to let the possibility of me being harmed. I rolled my eyes and waited until Edward and the rest came inside I knew Edward would read our mind s and realize the joke, but it was funny none the less. We met them halfway and greeted them.

Rosalie was a bit cold at first but realized that we would not harm her mate or family and Emmet was already asking if Jasper would spar with him. To which jasper happily agreed.

We were all a happy family and would be forever.

A.N. that is the end, I hope you liked it, I may not post another story for a while as I simply have not figure out what to write. I put up a poll if anyone wants to vote, I will take it down in a couple weeks I guess. Goodbye for now!


End file.
